The Life and Times of Dr Anna Maria Kelton
by Lizzieanne
Summary: The first two chapters introduce Anna to her new life on Atlantis. The next five chapters continue with a darker adventure. There is romance between Lorne and Anna; with Sheppard and Lorne whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A new life for scientist Anna on Atlantis. Does she know what she is letting herself in for?

**Spoilers:** Possible minor references to all seasons.

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** The first two chapters are a bright and breezy introduction to the OC Anna settling into her new life on Atlantis. The later five chapters continue with a darker adventure and romance. The main romance is between Lorne and Anna; with Sheppard and Lorne whump and angst.

* * *

**The Life and Times of Dr. Anna Maria Kelton  
**

**Every journey starts with the first step……..**

And there she was. Doctor Anna Maria Kelton, standing in the Gateroom, in front of the event horizon, in another galaxy and many light years from home. Atlantis. All the theories made real in one swift kawoosh of the Stargate. She didn't even feel any physical discomfort, surprisingly, only a huge thrill and excitement that made her want to laugh out loud. But she didn't. All the other travellers with her were so much more subdued and controlled. They were after all, marines. The military seem to have their emotions much more buttoned down. She was the only civilian in this batch.

She recognized Colonel Carter as she came forward to greet them all.

"Welcome to you all. As you all know I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, leader of this base. You'll all be escorted to your quarters to settle in before you are given your assignments. She looked over and recognised Anna.

"Doctor Kelton, I'm very glad to see you again."

"Colonel Carter, it's fantastic to be here."

"You look just how I felt when I had my first trip. All those theories made real."

"Yes exactly." Anna enthused.

Colonel Carter glanced towards a marine and then looked back at Anna "Captain Sanders will show you to your quarters and then later she will take you to the labs to meet Dr. Mckay. You'll be working with him. You have one hour. "

Unlike Colonel Carter whom she had met before on a couple of occasions on earth, Anna had never met McKay but she knew of his reputation. Brilliant but very quirky, some said. Still, she had worked with many unusual and peculiar scientists in her line of work, some wonderful, some not so. She could handle him she thought. How hard could it be?

The two walked down the corridor towards the sleeping quarters. Coming towards them were two men and a women, chatting and laughing. The tall, dark haired guy dressed in a black t-shirt and black combat pants, looked over to them. "Captain."

Captain Sanders nodded and replied "Sir."

Anna gave Sanders an enquiring look. _Very nice looking guys indeed _she thought.

"That's Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla" she said with more than just a hint of excitement.

"Interesting. So _that's_ Colonel Sheppard. I've read a bit about him."

"Yes, you'll get to know them all soon enough, they're the talk of this place.

Many of the women here have their designs on the Colonel" Captain Sanders sighed.

"Really? Very attractive guy yes, but I'm _so_ not interested. My poor heart couldn't stand another bruising. Well not at the moment." Anna replied.

"Ah, I understand, been broken hearted myself more than once."

They eventually arrived at the quarters that would be Anna's home for her stay in Atlantis. Inside she threw her bags on the floor and flopped on the bed for a few minutes just to take it all in. Then she started with the unpacking which took no time at all. She wasn't allowed to bring too much. Not that she minded. It wasn't as if there would much opportunity to dress up and go clubbing was there?

She thought she would take a quick look at Atlantis before her tour of the labs.

She wandered down through the corridors and found herself outside the gym.

_Oh good, nice and close. I can get here early in the morning._

She peered inside and saw two men sparring and a few others standing around watching. One of the guys had just brought his opponent down on the mat with a thud; swept his leg behind the other guy's in a swift movement she knew very well herself.

"Major….." the guy on his back said as he was given a helping hand up.

"Same time again tomorrow Stevens, you need a bit more practice. OK everyone, that's it for today."

Anna turned and started back to her room as she wasn't quite ready to face all of those unknown faces at once. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey wait. Aren't you one of the new group which arrived today?"

Anna turned to face the Major. He was still wiping the perspiration off his face and hair with his towel which he then put around his neck.

"Hi. Yes I'm Dr. Anna Kelton. Pleased to meet you" and held out her hand. He took hold of it and gave it a firm shake.

"Major Evan Lorne. Always nice to see a new face. What do you think?"

"Well. Nice moves in there."

He laughed. "Thanks. But I meant Atlantis."

"Yes, I knew that" Anna smiled, blushing slightly. _Dammit, he's so very cute. _ "So far I'm stunned, excited and thrilled to be here. I'll let you know again after I've had my meeting with Dr. McKay."

"McKay! Oh lucky you! You'll be the new civilian scientist then."

"Yes, that's me."

"Didn't see you as military."

"Do I have to salute you or anything?" Anna cheekily enquired.

The Major smiled "I don't think that's necessary, unless you want to of course."

"You sound as if you don't like Dr McKay? Is there anything I should know?" "Weeeell"… The Major hesitates. She'll find out soon enough, he thought "I don't think _you'll _have any problems with him though Doc."

_What does he mean by that I wonder?_

* * *

After a short walk they found themselves by Anna's door. Captain Sanders was waiting. Anna looked over to Major Lorne and said "Looks like I'm wanted. Duty calls."

Major Lorne gave a little wicked knowing smile. "Have a good time!"

* * *

Anna was now outside the lab door where she could see Dr. McKay peering at his laptop, engrossed in some calculations. Captain Sanders had beaten a hasty retreat with some lame excuse, so now she was alone and had to introduce herself to McKay.

Anna entered the lab and gave a little cough. Dr McKay carried on working. Cough. Cough again.

"Hmmmm what? What is it?" Dr McKay looked up and saw Anna standing there.

She held out her hand "I'm Dr Anna Kelton your new assistant, pleased to meet you Dr McKay."

" Oh yes… yes. I've been expecting you." His eyes lit up and he smiled broadly. He's _always_ had a soft spot for blondes!

* * *

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla were sitting in Colonel Carter's office discussing their next mission.

"I think it would good practise for her to go with you on this one. The mission is routine and the planet very friendly." Colonel Carter was saying to Sheppard.

"Maybe, but she hasn't had _any_ training with the jumper or with the weapons yet." Sheppard argued.

"We all had to start somewhere and anyway she's smart, she'll learn fast. McKay can look after her."

Ronon laughed "Poor girl."

"Don't be so hard on Rodney; he can be very caring and brave when he needs to be." Teyla chipped in.

Sheppard sighed "OK then but I still have my reservations."

In the lab Rodney was delighted. In his head he had a new playmate. He was talking non stop, bragging to Anna about his successes on Atlantis; his naquadah improvements then onto nanites, hive ships, replicator base codes...Anna listened carefully and patiently, nodding at the most appropriate places, a smile here, and a wow there. She knew how to please. She knew this male scientist had the biggest of egos and she knew how to massage it. _A _few hours later there was a communications to McKay from Sheppard to meet in the locker room and to bring Dr. Kelton.

"Oh right. Looks like we're going off world. How would you like that?" he asked eagerly.

"Me? Really? _Great_. Show me the way." Anna said excitedly. She breathed a sigh of relief. _I don't think you realise Dr. McKay that you haven't stopped talking about yourself in three hours!_

* * *

In the locker room Anna gears up with the regulation kit.

"I don't think you'll need one of these" Sheppard says looking at a P90 but I think you should have this. He gives her a small pistol with a holster to attach to her leg.

"I've read your file and you're pretty proficient with it I see."

"Yes. But only at targets." Anna replied.

"You will not have need of it, I'm sure Dr. Kelton." Teyla reassured her.

"Yes it's just a precaution." McKay said hopefully.

On route to the Gateroom they pass Major Lorne and his team returning to the locker room and Lorne and Anna exchanged glances.

"Hey Doctor Kelton. How's it going?" Lorne asked with a smile.

"So far so good." and gives a little knowing nod towards McKay and looked back to Lorne with a wry smile.

Ronon and Sheppard look at each other with a little grin, which Anna picked up on.

"What?" Anna protested.

"Nothing. Its just you've just gone a really nice shade of pink. You've met Major Lorne before I see." Sheppard smirked

Anna puts her hand to her face and could feel the heat. "Yes. I met him when I first arrived and we had a brief chat. He was very welcoming." She said defensively.

"And I'm _not _blushing, I'm just not used to all this heavy gear" she lied.

McKay was a taken back and all he could mutter was "Humpf"

Teyla frowned at Sheppard and Ronon who were still enjoying their wind up. "Yes Major Lorne is much liked and respected here in Atlantis."

Arriving in the Gateroom, Sheppard called to the technician to dial the gate. The gate activates with its kawoosh and Anna smiled in wonder. _Wow. My first mission, this is so exciting._

* * *

Much later Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla were in the mess hall eating and drinking and talking about their last mission when Anna strode over to them and sat down beside Sheppard. She was not happy. "You just knew that would happen didn't you?"

"What?" Sheppard said innocently.

"I've just been to see McKay in the infirmary, to see how he was doing, took him a gift, as you suggested and he nearly had a heart attack."

"_Really_? What happened?"

"I took him lemon mousse. He was mortified. Thought I was trying to kill him."

Sheppard and Ronon could no longer contain themselves. Teyla rolled her eyes upwards.

"_You_ _said_ he loved citrus fruits, his favourites _you said"_

"Weeeell. I just may have been telling a bit of fib there. Sorry Anna. I would so love to have seen his face though_. _Oh my god that's so funny." Sheppard finally stops laughing and reduces it to a chuckle. "Anyhow, how is his ankle?"

"The Doc says he has to keep off it for a few days and then he should be back to normal. How did he do that anyway? All I saw was him fall to the ground screaming, saying he had broken his leg." Anna was surprised that her first mission was cut short by something so ordinary. A twisted ankle no less!

"He put his foot in a pothole. Wasn't looking where he was going." Ronon could now talk again after getting control of himself as well.

Anna's eyes narrowed "Well you two. You now owe me one, big time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Anna couldn't believe a certain handsome Major had found her in her underwear. Surely nothing could be more embarrassing.

**Spoilers:** Possible minor references to all seasons.

* * *

**The Life and Times of Dr. Anna Maria Kelton**

**A walk on the wild side**

"I think that you are the most qualified to go." Colonel Carter said to Anna as she was briefing her for the next mission.

McKay opened his mouth to protest but Colonel Carter continued. "Because for the next two days the locals are having their Fertility Festival and all men are banned from the area while the preparations are in progress. You know, like not seeing the bride before the wedding kind of thing. We have to respect their traditions as you well know. It's unfortunate that their sun is having these interesting solar flares at this precise time. But there it is."

"It's OK Dr. McKay I'm up to speed with all the research so far. It's a very simple job of the final observation and data collection now. You've done all the hard work." Anna reassured McKay while giving Colonel Carter a little knowing look.

"Hmmm. Well, yes… I have." McKay's face lightened a little.

"I think that Captain Sanders and Sergeant Morgan should accompany you Dr. Kelton, just for safety's sake, although I can't see there being any problems. The women there are very easy going and friendly.

"And the men?" Anna asked.

"We don't know quite so much about them. They're away hunting most of the time but as they're not allowed in the area either at this time, they shouldn't be a problem."

After a pause Colonel Carter looked at both Dr. Mckay and Anna. "Good that's sorted then; tomorrow morning in the Gateroom at 0700 hours. I'll inform the others."

ooooOoooo

Anna was expecting Lara for a quick gym session later that day. They had become good friends in the first few weeks of her arrival in Atlantis. Anna was running late as usual, having had a quick shower, listening to music via her headphones, so as not to disturb her neighbours, and dancing around while looking for her gym clothes. There was a knock at the door, a pause, followed by another louder knock.

"Come in Lara I'm nearly ready, I'll only be a minute" Anna shouted from the bathroom. She waltzed out into her room and there _he_ stood…… Lorne!

"You said to come in." Lorne calmly stated, looking Anna straight in the eyes. He was his usual relaxed, unruffled self.

"Well…I…I thought it was Lara." she stammered.

"I was just passing by and Colonel Carter said you weren't answering your comms and she wanted you to know that there has been a change of plans; that it's a 0600 hour start."

"Oh… Oh… thanks." It was only then that she felt her brain click back into gear and realised that she was standing there in her underwear_. __Holy_ _Crap._She was even too shocked to blush.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then, good luck for tomorrow." And he was gone. It was only when he found himself in the corridor that he allowed himself a little bit of a grin.

At that moment Lara came around the corner, had seen Lorne leave, and entered Anna's room.

"Hey was that…"

"Yes… Yes it was Lorne." Anna sighed.

"And you're in your underwear! Ooooh pray do tell! Spill the beans you naughty girl."

"Oh God it's nothing like that. I thought he was _you_." Anna finished dressing and nudged Lara out of the room.

"That somehow doesn't make _any _sense." Lara stated.

"I'll explain while we walk."

And she did.

"At least you weren't wearing your Bridget Jones knickers. Now that would have been _really_ embarrassing," Lara giggled.

ooooOoooo

They followed the well worn path to the observation post on M8D-059 or Homara as it was locally known. Captain Lara Sanders and Sergeant Karen Morgan had been given orders to escort Anna there and keep her safe. The observation post consisted of a couple of tents and a few bits of heavy equipment, brought in by the previous team, a few days earlier.

Anna was keen to get started on her work and the time just flew by. She had never before been involved in a project which used the ancient database and ancient technology. Hopefully the results would benefit the people back home on Earth. She was enthusiastic and loved every minute of it.

Just after midday, two women from the village approached the tents and invited the team to join them in their festival preparations. They were eager to show off their new clothes and for them to join their party.

"You go and have some fun and I'll join you when I've have finished this. I'll be fine." Anna said to Lara and Karen. "I have one last piece of data to check, it won't take long."

Lara was unsure about leaving Anna on her own. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Stop worrying."

"Promise you'll come as soon as you're finished then."

"Go!"

Anna was as good as her word. In half an hour she was done. In fact she was surprised how smoothly it had all gone; finished early in fact with no hitches or complications and with enough time left to have a little peek at the celebrations. She left everything locked in the tent and set off to find the others.

The event was only a few minutes away and she quickly joined the eating and drinking. The women were showing off their newly made clothing; trying on this and that; applying face and body paints. She imagined that it wasn't much different to a London fashion week.

"How skimpy do those clothes wanna be?" whispered Lara.

"I know its enough to make you blush. We wear more on the beach." Anna mused.

"No wonder all men are banished." laughed Karen.

"I dare you to try that one on," Lara said pointing to a particularly sexy creation.

"You're kidding. God no!"

"Yeah I dare you, go on, you'll look great." Lara insisted

Anna gives a little smile. She feels in a daring kind of a mood. "Hmmm." she considers.

"OK, hand it over. And no laughing or taking photographs."

ooooOoooo

"Are they due back yet?" Mckay asked, pacing around like an expectant father.

Zelenka tried to calm him. "They're not expected back for another few hours. Stop worrying. If anything was wrong I'm sure we would…………."

"Do you know how important this data is? Weeks and weeks of work have gone into this project." McKay interrupted.

"This is Colonel Carter; will Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard, and Ronon come to the Gateroom please," the comms blared out.

Captain Sanders was desperately trying to explain the situation to Colonel Carter as Sheppard, Mckay and Ronon arrived.

"Well Ma'am. We were invited to share food and drink with the villagers and watch their wedding preparations. You know we thought we'd learn about their culture and stuff."

McKay was incredulous "You went to a party?"

Lara ignored the remark and carried on. "After a couple of hours we fell asleep; just couldn't keep our eyes open. Later we awoke and found that they were all gone. The women; Anna; all of them! We searched and searched and searched. No signs of a struggle or anything. All the equipment and her observation data were still in the tent. It's like they vanished into thin air."

Sheppard looked annoyed. "Your orders were to look after Dr. Kelton, Captain. We'll be having another conversation about this later."

"Yes Sir." Sanders was already feeling totally miserable. She knew she had failed in her mission and had lost her good friend in the bargain. She couldn't feel worse if she'd been busted down to Lieutenant, which she probably would be.

Colonel Carter turned to Sheppard. "You'd better get ready Colonel. Take Lorne and his team as well."

"What about this wedding thing we have to avoid?" Sheppard asks.

Colonel Carter continued"I think it would be wise to take a cloaked jumper and spend as little time on foot as possible. Try not to be seen. We could do without any incidents."

ooooOoooo

"So tell me Sheppard, why isn't Teyla coming on this mission?" McKay asks a second time.

"Because she's not feeling very well I guess." Sheppard replied.

"Yeah she looked a bit green this morning" Ronon chipped in.

"No. No. There's definitely more to it than that, I can tell. She seemed really irritated that she wasn't coming."

Sheppard gave Rodney a look. "I don't know, give it a rest."

"I was just saying," McKay carried on muttering while he gave the life sign detector a bit of a smack. "This thing is pretty useless at the moment due to the solar activity interfering with the magnetic fields."

"Well, we'll just have to manage the old fashioned way then won't we." Sheppard replied while reloading his P90.

Lorne was first out of the puddle jumper, checking his pistol into his leg holster as he walked down the ramp and took a look around. "Looks very peaceful," Lorne observed.

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving." Sheppard replied.

They took the same path to the settlement as Anna had done the previous day. They all spread out and had a quick look around but it's obvious that the place was deserted.

"Nothing here, just the remains of one great big party, let's move on." Sheppard ordered.

The teams kept to the edge of the forest and continued to follow the path to a small group of wooden shacks tucked away a short distance from the observation post.

Sheppard made hand signals ordering the search all the buildings. He moved into the first building, gun poised and ready.

A sound was heard coming from a darkened alcove in the corner of the room, he looked and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anna? What on _earth_ happened to you?"

Before Anna could answer, Sheppard activated his radio "Sheppard here. I've found Dr. Kelton alive and well."

Anna looked up and smiled. "Hey Sheppard have you come to the party? Everyone seems to have left; the party poopers. I've been looking everywhere for Lara and Karen."

"The party's over; time to go home." Sheppard replied firmly.

All the others quickly arrived and they too look relieved, until Anna stood up and walked over towards them into the light. The look on their faces quickly changed to one of shock and disbelief.

Anna was still wearing the fertility wedding clothes she had tried on earlier, with gold and crimson paints drawn on her face and body. The total effect was beautiful and stunning, though she was totally oblivious to the reaction she was getting. She flounced eagerly towards them.

"Oh I'm glad you've come because you'll never guess?" she said brightly "I've been prepared for the man of my dreams. How could a girl refuse that? Heh?" And she giggled.

"Apparently, I get to choose." Anna continued.

Sheppard opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I now get to choose the man of my dreams." She repeated "My one and only. Now who is it going to be?" she smiled.

The men just stood there mesmerised by the sight of her, like rabbits caught in a vehicle's headlights. Anna began inspecting them one by one.

She poked Sheppard on his chest and looked him straight in the eye. "Very cute and nice hair flyboy but, no, not you." She then moved onto Mckay "Cute and smart but you're kinda my boss so, no, not you either." She then comes to Ronon and runs her fingers gently down his arm "Mmmm very nice " and her eyes slowly looked up to his face "but much too tall so, no, not you either."

Lorne's men were standing by the doorway and took a few steps back to avoid her gaze.

She then looked over and pointed towards Lorne with a big smile on her face.

"I think _you_" Anna announced and pounced on him like a cat finding its prey.

This time the usual calm, controlled exterior of the Major was shattered and there was a definite look of horror on his face as Anna draped herself around him. He was aware that all eyes were on him and he didn't dare take hold of her as there didn't seem to be any area of her which wasn't naked skin. He just held out his arms in such in a way so as not to touch her.

"I want you to be my mine." Anna said as she took his head in her hands and pulled his face towards hers and eagerly kissed him.

At that point Sheppard came to his senses. "Major!" he shouted. A second passed. "Lorne!…." he bellowed.

With that, Lorne jolted out of his trance and grabbed Anna by the shoulders and uncoupled her from his lips.

"Oh you're such a spoil sport." Anna pouted, smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're mine though. I choose you. That's the law here. The women choose."

Sheppard ignored Anna's rantings as he looked through the doorway towards the hills behind her.

"Oh crap, looks like we've got company. Really angry company. We need to leave _now_!"

Everyone turned to look and not too far in the distance, a group of about thirty men could be seen racing towards them; all carrying weapons, screaming and shouting, which was getting louder by the minute.

"OK Major, as you're _the_ _one_" Sheppard emphasizes sarcastically to Lorne "pick her up and let's go."

He continues "Everyone, get a move on or they'll soon be on us!"

Lorne had put Anna over his shoulder and was running at a pretty good pace but was being slowed by her kicking and struggling as she dangled over his shoulder. Every now and then Anna announced with glee "I'm watching your six Lorne. I've got you covered." She was totally oblivious to the danger but the others weren't.

"Run faster!" Sheppard ordered as bullets flew over their heads. They ducked and weaved in order to avoid them with their breathing getting laboured as they ran as fast as they could. Ronon and Sheppard were trailing at the rear giving cover to Lorne and Anna as they had started to lag behind.

"I thought they were simple hunters? What kind of weapon is that?" McKay questioned breathlessly as a weapons blast hits a tree right by his head and it burst into flames sending splinters off in all directions with one smacking him in the face.

"I've been hit, I'm bleeding!" cried Mckay as he continued to run.

One bullet zinged past Lorne's head and another grazed his arm. Another blast smacked into the ground just where Sheppard and Ronon had been moments before sending debris and shrapnel flying into the air. Another blast ripped through the air just missing Lorne's men who succeeded in diving out of the way. Ronon managed to get off a couple of shots from his stunner and two of the men leading the oncoming charge crumpled in a heap. This made the other Homaran men pause briefly; and it was just enough time for everyone to scramble aboard the jumper.

Sheppard leapt into the pilot's seat, activated the controls, cloaked the jumper and took off just as the angry mob arrived and started blasting at thin air.

Inside the jumper everyone was subdued; dirty; nursing cuts and bruises. Anna was now very quiet and her eyes were closed.

"How is she?" enquired McKay handing Lorne a blanket to cover her.

"She really doesn't look good. She's gone very pale and her pulse is erratic."

Just as Sheppard was calling into Atlantis, Anna started to convulse.

"We also have an emergency. Have a medical team standing by in the jumper bay."

ooooOoooo

Later that day, Dr Keller was discussing Anna's condition with Colonel Carter in the infirmary. "She'll be fine in a few days. The drug in her system seems to have broken down very quickly and the effects have almost worn off. It acts on part of the brain which normally controls your inhibitions; a bit like alcohol but with that little bit extra. It's part of the wedding ritual and I don't for one minute think it is harmful to the indigenous population. It didn't have the same effect on the Sanders and Morgan, luckily. Just made them sleep. I imagine the Homaran women just take it in their stride. Anna was unlucky I guess with such an extreme reaction."

"What about everyone else? There seem to be a few injuries." Colonel Carter enquired.

"Luckily, just cuts and bruises, nothing serious; they were very lucky."

Carter left the infirmary just as Lorne was visiting. "Can she have visitors Doc?" Lorne asked.

"Yes, just don't stay to long. I'm keeping her sedated until all the drug in her system has gone." Lorne nodded an okay and walked up to Anna's bed. She saw him, was horrified and looked as if she was about to speak.

Lorne put his hand up. "Before you say anything Anna, let me go first. I just think you need to know something. A while ago an alien entity gave me nightmares, and I tried to shoot Colonel Sheppard while I was sleepwalking. Another time we all lost our memories here and I stunned Teyla and put her in detention. And that is just for starters. Everyone has been in some kind of weird situation here. It's just something we all live with. Wraith attacks, fear, danger and constant embarrassment," and he laughed.

"Thanks Major. You're being very kind about it."

"Oh please. Call me Evan. And I mean it Anna, forget about it. Believe me it'll drive you crazy if you don't."

"Even so, I feel so embarrassed. Oh God I'm so sorry. What I said to you _and_ in front of your CO as well. What must you think of me? " She blushed and cringed at the thought of it. Little pin pricks of tears started to form in her eyes.

"Like I said," Lorne said softly "just forget it. I have. Now get some sleep." he reached over and gently squeezed her hand and smiled. "And for what it's worth, I think you're great."

Anna watched him walk away. _An officer and a gentleman indeed._

ooooOoooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Anna and Sheppard have been abducted by persons unknown and to a destination unknown. What do these people want with them?

**Spoilers:** Minor references to all seasons.

**Warnings:** Implied torture (nothing graphic).

* * *

**The Life and Times of Dr. Anna Maria Kelton**

**Taken**

Anna awoke, blinked hard and rubbed her eyes but still she couldn't see anything. As her eyes gradually became accustomed to the dim light she knew she wasn't anywhere familiar. She was startled when she heard movement in the room; she turned her head and strained to see who or what it was, with her heart beating faster.

"You're awake then!" A voice said.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Anna said, relieved.

"Yeah. You OK?"

"I think so, yes. What…. Where are we….What's happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sheppard asked as he stood up and stretched his arms and legs.

"I...I…" Anna hesitated, searching desperately in her memory for answers. The last thing she remembered was getting flying instructions from Sheppard in the Puddle Jumper and was surprised how easy she had found it. She knew she naturally had the ATA gene but still, it surprised her to take the controls and fly it.

"I remember being in the Jumper and we landed close to a settlement on……" she thought for a moment "on M2S-181 and you, Ronon, Teyla and I…….. we all went to see the village elders. Well, Teyla was negotiating the purchase of this season's food crop for us and we all waited outside in the square………" She hesitated, "it's a bit fuzzy after that."

Sheppard continued for her. "I remember that on the way back to the Jumper we heard a Wraith Dart overhead. I tried to drag you to safety but we got swept up by the transporter beam. I don't remember much else."

"Are we….. on a hive ship then?" Anna asked.

"If we are, it's different to anything I've ever seen before. A bit more dungeony"

"Dungeony?" Anna queried and managed a little grin.

"A small, dark, dank room; Yeah… I think it is." Sheppard replied smugly.

Sheppard moved towards Anna; sat on the cold stone floor beside her and continued, "I vaguely remember being dragged here but I can't remember seeing any Wraith though."

"Any idea how long we've been here?"

"It's hard to know. We must have been out of it for a while." Sheppard replied.

"What do we do Colonel? Can we escape? Do you have a plan?"

Sheppard could see her mind was racing.

"Don't worry Anna, we'll get out of here. The others will come for us and please, call me John."

"How will they know where we are?" Anna asked.

"You know McKay; if there's a way, he'll find it."

"I hope so Col…...John, I hope so."

They suddenly heard voices in the room above and they both found their eyes straying upwards to the ceiling.

"Well, were not alone then." Sheppard stated.

"What do you think they want with us?" Anna enquired.

"Yeah well that's the question," Sheppard replied.

He knew that even though he had been in bad situations before and survived; it usually involved violence and pain. When he looked at Anna with her short blond hair, blue eyes and delicate fair skin; he really felt protective towards her. He considered how she would fare in a real combat situation. Anna was very similar in build to Teyla; lithe, strong, fast with combat and martial arts skills but there the similarity ended. Teyla was a warrior who had grown up under the shadow of the Wraith, which had honed her impressive fighting skills whereas Anna was a civilian whose skills had never been put to the ultimate test; her own survival.

He tried to reassure Anna in the only way he could. "Look we're alive; let's just go with that. They could've killed us already and they haven't."

The footsteps above them had stopped and loud muffled voices were heard. Then it started; cries of pain that went on and on.

Anna put her hands over her ears but couldn't block out the terrible sounds.

Sheppard flinched and looked at her, he could see her trembling and moved closer and put an arm around her, turning her face to his, "Anna _listen_ to me. They're doing this for the effect; it's just a tactic to soften us up."

"Well they've succeeded then; I'm well and truly softened." Anna said quietly.

"You must think about something else Anna" and he thought for a moment, "Tell me something about yourself."

"I can't. I can't think."

"Yes, you can, _concentrate_." Sheppard insisted.

"I'll… I'll try. What do you want to know?"

Sheppard paused for a moment. He had read her personnel file when she had first arrived in Atlantis but he still asked her anyway.

"What were you doing before you joined this crazy life out here?"

"Well……I was doing research at NASA; working on a special project."

The screams got louder and more intense.

"Try and ignore that; tell me more," encouraged Sheppard.

"Really? I'll sound like McKay." Anna cautioned.

"_You_, sound like McKay. Never!" Sheppard insisted with a little grin.

She gave a strained little laugh, "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Go on, go for it." Sheppard urged her.

"I was researching the theory of white holes." She looked at Sheppard expecting a grimace but got none and continued, "they're like black holes only, instead of matter being sucked into them and never escaping, they spew out matter in vast quantities. It is theorised that this may contain exotic matter; useful in stabilising wormhole construction."

"Cool." Sheppard said in awe.

"It's just a theory on Earth, a bit like wormholes, but there is information in the ancient database that suggests they've found them here in the Pegasus Galaxy. That's how I spend some of my time on Atlantis, researching them. If only a small part of the ancient's research turns out to be accurate, then it offers a great opportunity to harvest this exotic matter and tap into this potentially incredible power source. When Colonel Carter came to visit me and offered me this position I jumped at the chance to come out here. My life had just been shattered by…my…relationship breaking up and ….I……I…was…was only too …...I'm sorry…." Anna faltered and looked upset so Sheppard decided to change the subject and tactics.

"Okaaaay ….I'm _really_ not very good at this kind of stuff but… well……. have you…… and Major Lorne ever … well, you know, got together…..been on a date?"

Anna gave him a surprised enquiring look.

Sheppard continued "I just thought that you two may have hooked up; just wondering. I got the impression that you liked him…a lot."

Anna smiled, "Well…….yes I do and no we haven't. I think he's been avoiding me and we've hardly said a word to each other since that incident; can't say I blame him. Oh he was really nice about it and all but I haven't been able to look him in the eye since. He must have thought I was an idiot; it was awful what I did."

"Er, yeah right. You mean having an attractive, half naked women drape herself around you and kiss you. You mean that kind of awful."

Anna managed a strained laugh. "Well, putting it like that."

"I see the way he looks at you, well…….you know."

"Really? I…I ….I don't know what to say."

"Promise me something, that when we get out of here, you'll ask him out and put the poor guy out of his misery."

"_Me,_ ask _him_?"

"Hey it's the 21st Century _and_ we're in another galaxy. I say go for it."

"But he may be seeing someone," Anna said cautiously.

"I've no idea if he is." Sheppard paused, looked a bit awkward and continued "But ……..." he considered his words carefully "we …I mean the men on Atlantis …….. don't live their lives as monks, you know; casual relationships are what most people seem to go for."

"Oh…… well yes, I see." she replied but she already knew. This was one of the first things that Lara cheerfully informed her about when they became friends. All of the little intrigues; who was going out and sleeping with whom; all the little bits of gossip that made Atlantis just like any other community. Lara talked of her continual desire for Sheppard and talked endlessly about him whenever they met up for a chat. She had never mentioned Lorne to Anna though, whether intentionally or not she wasn't sure. Now that she thought about it though, she realised that someone as desirable as Lorne wouldn't have remained single for long; he had, probably, already been taken.

Anna became aware of the silence; the screams had stopped and something or someone was being dragged across the upstairs floor. She looked at Sheppard and his face was tense and strained; he was putting on a good act for her but she could tell he was worried. They sat in the silence for a while until Anna could stand it no longer.

"Do you think we can fight our way out of here? I am prepared to, you know." Anna said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Sheppard smiled at her; he admired her courageous enthusiasm but before he could answer, footsteps could be heard again but this time they were coming down the corridor towards them. Anna gripped Sheppard's arm tightly.

"John, tell me you have a really good plan_ now_." Anna said desperately.

Sheppard knew that he didn't. He looked at Anna intently, putting both his hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me Anna, what ever happens just hang on to this; you _will_ survive and I promise I'll make sure you get back to Atlantis for that date, d'you hear?"

The footsteps became louder and louder until they stopped at the door and it was slowly pushed wide open.

ooooOoooo

Colonel Carter had everyone in Atlantis working hard to find out where Sheppard and Anna could possibly have been taken. They refused to believe they were dead. Working on the principal that until there were dead bodies……..

"I'm trying." McKay said to Zelenka as he trawled through the database for information, any information. "It doesn't help if people keep…….. interrupting!"

It had been two days now with nothing to show for their efforts to find them. They had pulled in all the favours owing to them by anyone, on any planets; nothing came up.

"Surely, we have to find something soon." Zelenka said hopefully while carefully sifting through the masses of data which McKay had been churning out.

"Yes, yes, you would think so." McKay said irritably as he drank yet more coffee to keep him awake.

ooooOoooo

Teyla walked into the nearly empty mess hall and saw Lorne sat at a table by himself, pushing food around on his plate with a fork. She walked up to his table and smiled at him. "Would you like some company Major Lorne?" He nodded a yes and Teyla sat down opposite him. She could see that Lorne was feeling stressed and she tried to engage him in conversation.

"I am sure that both Anna and Colonel Sheppard will be found alive and well, Major. It just takes time." Teyla said sympathetically.

Anna and time; Lorne considered them both. Before Anna had come to Atlantis, he had been very comfortable with his way of life and his casual relationships. They suited him; no strings; no hassles. He now found himself giving up those relationships as he thought about her more and more. She had really gotten under his skin and he regretted that he had hardly spoken to her in the last couple of weeks; he couldn't believe that he hadn't found the time.

"_I want to spend some time with her; get to know her; sit and look out over the ocean with her…….."_ He contemplated.

"Major?" Teyla interrupted his thoughts. "I have every confidence that we will find some information soon."

Lorne looked up at her; his face drained of emotion; tired from lack of sleep and said nothing. He wanted to be doing something, _anything_. Waiting around was killing him.

ooooOoooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Anna and Sheppard are both prisoners but Sheppard has to escape if he wants to live.

**Spoilers:** Minor references to all seasons.

**Warnings:** Some Sheppard whump.

* * *

**The Life and Times of Dr. Anna Maria Kelton**

**Breakout**

Sheppard and Anna both assumed that he was their jailer as he confidently strode into their cell flanked by four armed guards. He wasn't a physically imposing man but had a look of someone who was used to getting his own way; cold and arrogant with piercing blue eyes; someone who you wouldn't want to be your enemy. "I thought you would like some refreshments, as I always like to be as civilised as possible in these situations" he said as two women scurried in and placed trays on the floor beside them together with some cushions. "You have questions, yes?"

"As a matter of fact we do" Sheppard said with a glare as he stood up and stepped forward; the guards raised their weapons in response.

"First things first." he said "My name is Ballari keeper of this…" he paused and smiled before he continued, "….facility and I know that you are Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Anna Kelton of Atlantis."

Anna's nervousness turned to impatience; she jumped to her feet and looked Ballari straight in the eye and said "Why are we here...and … what do you want with us?"

"Direct and to the point; I like that. Ok then, I do not see what harm it can do to tell you now." He looked at Anna "you, my dear have a price on your head and a pretty good one at that."

"A price….on my head?" Anna was incredulous.

He looked over to Sheppard "You, on the other hand, are an unintended complication; gathered up accidentally in the net, as it were. Negotiations are ongoing for you; wouldn't want to waste the opportunity."

"No, that would be a shame wouldn't it." Sheppard replied sarcastically.

Anna was aghast and tried to take it all in, "a price on my head?" she repeated.

"Bounty hunters," Sheppard muttered as he suddenly realised what was going on.

"Well done Colonel Sheppard; but only partly correct though. These people here are the hunters" he gestured towards his guards "while I collect the bounty." he replied with a satisfied grin.

"Quite the entrepreneur aren't we." Sheppard retorted.

Anna was dumbfounded "What would someone want _me_ for?"

Sheppard looked at her with concern in his eyes and eased the tension in his neck with his hand.

Ballari caught the look and smiled. "In this particular case no, it's not for _that_ reason, although….." Ballari looked Anna up and down "she would make a fair price on some worlds it's true. But it's what's in here" and he tapped the side of his head "that is wanted."

A guard stepped forward and spoke quietly in Ballari's ear; he looked at Sheppard and Anna "I have to leave you for a while, to make arrangements but do enjoy your food" and with that he turned and left with his men and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Not quite what I was expecting." Sheppard said while he made himself comfortable on the cushions and breathed a sigh of relief that his worst fears hadn't been realised; he knew that having more time was always good.

Anna considered what Ballari had said "What could possibly be in my head that they want."

"That _is_ a bit disturbing, I agree."

"But I've only been in this galaxy a couple of months. What information could I possibly have that someone would pay money for?" Anna said, while she absent mindedly felt her head.

"I have no idea but for now just eat and drink; keep your strength up."

They both eagerly drank the clean water and Anna picked at the food on her plate.

"What on earth is this meat?" Anna questioned; pulled a face and stopped eating.

"Who knows, some kind of space cow?" Sheppard replied with a smile.

Anna forced a little grin "I think I'll just eat this then" and picked up a piece of fruit off the tray.

It wasn't long after, that Ballari and his men returned. Ballari's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Anna and said "well, it's going to happen like this. You can make this hard or easy; you are coming with me regardless. If you come quietly and with no trouble…. he" and nods towards Sheppard "gets to live. If not he gets taken upstairs for some…." he paused for effect "some interrogation."

He looked at Sheppard and exclaimed "It seems you have some what of a reputation Colonel Sheppard. I have just been informed that no one wants to pay _any_ price for you; too much trouble they say."

Sheppard feigned a shocked look, "well I'm _gutted_, how about you?"

Ballari returned his attention to Anna and ignored Sheppard's comments. "Well Dr. Kelton? What's it to be then?"

Anna looked at him and did her best to control the anger rising within her. "I'll come with you because I have no choice but don't think for one minute I believe a word of what you say about not harming John …do you think I'm stupid, you bloody… arrogant….evil….little….bast………."

Sheppard put a hand on her arm and interrupted her. "Anna don't; trust me, just don't."

Anna tried to compose herself and took a deep breath; she struggled to free herself as the guards gripped her arms tightly. "Don't touch me you big apes" she said with frustration as she continued to struggle as she was taken out of the cell.

Sheppard was held down by the guards as he tried to stand. "Anna, remember; I'll find you." he shouted after her. Ballari turned and threw Sheppard a final dark look as he left. "We'll deal with you later."

Sheppard heard the footsteps gradually fade into the distance, with Anna still berating Ballari and the guards. He was left on his own, with his thoughts; he was reassured that she wasn't in any immediate danger, as they wouldn't want to damage their merchandise. He guessed that he would now be disposed of. They had said it themselves; he was too much trouble and he laughed at that; little did they know. One thing was for sure, Anna was relatively safe for now and he could put an escape plan into action; he had nothing to lose.

ooooOoooo

"I'll do it, it won't take long" a guard replied to his comrade while making his way to the holding cell. "You can wait outside if you like."

"I think you like this kind of thing far too much; you're sick you know" the guard said with a smirk.

Sheppard could hear the footsteps and voices coming towards his room and he prepared himself. Earlier he had searched every inch of the room for anything that could be of use. There wasn't much but he found a nail sticking out of the wall which he pulled out; a shard of glass tucked in the corner which he picked up; they were both put into his pocket.

Sheppard was already hiding behind the door as it opened; the guard scanned the room, with his gun poised and ready. Sheppard smacked the door into him with all the force he could muster and the guard cried out as he sprawled onto the floor. Sheppard made a grab for his weapon and at the same time punched him hard on the side of the head and knocked him out. Hearing the commotion, the other guard poked his head around the doorway, saw what was happening and opened fire. Sheppard fell backwards as he manoeuvred his body in position to shoot off a round towards his target and then quickly jumped to his feet. He stood flat against the wall next to the doorway and waited, hardly daring to breathe. After what seemed like an eternity the guard cautiously started to enter the room; gun first. Sheppard wasted no time. He grasped hold of the weapon, pulled hard and caught the guard off balance; his fist found its mark on the guy's jaw. The guard slid across the floor but quickly scrambled to his feet, wiping blood off his mouth with his sleeve. "You're a dead man Sheppard," the guard growled.

"And I thought we were _friends"_ Sheppard retorted as he went for the gun which had been dropped in the scuffle, but he was too slow. This guard was big; big but very quick. He lunged forward, grabbed Sheppard's head and brought his own down on Sheppard's face.

"Gaaaah" Sheppard yelled, as a searing pain shot though his jaw, while still desperately trying to feel for the gun on the floor.

The giant of a guard had grabbed Sheppard around his throat and was squeezing the life out of him. He gasped for breath. He floundered around for a few moments, as he felt himself losing consciousness; his hand found the nail in his pocket, which he quickly withdrew and stabbed the guard in the thigh. The shocked guard cried out in pain and loosened his grip. This gave Sheppard his chance; he twisted his body into a position behind the guard so that both his hands were around his neck and with one swift move twisted the guy's head around with a crack. He felt him go limp and pushed the lifeless man off him and sat there gasping for air. A few minutes later when he had got his breath back, he moved his jaw back and forth; felt his nose and wiped the blood off it. He decided that even though it hurt like hell, nothing was seriously damaged.

He searched both bodies for anything useful and then proceeded to take off the smaller of the guard's uniform. A few minutes later he had donned the clothes, done up the last of the buttons on his shirt, checked the newly acquired pistol into his holster, selected another of the weapons and peered out of the doorway. He was ready to find his way out.

ooooOoooo

Ballari was feeling very pleased with himself; this last operation had gone extremely efficiently and he had been well rewarded. He had hardly finished thinking about his triumph when he answered his communications device. "This is an extremely worrying development," he said "four men dead you say…..one in the infirmary? And he's taken what? Damn that Sheppard to hell."

He had hardly recovered from that revelation when he received another call "It's Lassand on communications Sir." Ballari nodded to his officer, sighed and said to put him through. "Yes, yes I know but you didn't pay for him to be delivered.…" Ballari insisted……"I think I can find someone else for that purpose…………. Give me 24 hours……….. Same rates as before?... OK then, that can be arranged; I will contact you when it's done." He tapped on his earpiece "Get me all available data on Dr. Kelton and ready the men for another excursion; alert our agents as well; we have another assignment."

ooooOoooo

Sheppard had made his way back though the gate to M2S-181 before gating to Atlantis. He was debriefed in the conference room with Carter, McKay, Ronon and Teyla listening to the events of the last two days.

"You stole a dart?" said Ronon; he was impressed.

"Yeah left it on M2S-181, gave the people there a bit of a fright though; we can go back for it later."

"How on earth did they get they hands on one?" Ronon queried.

"Who knows, same way as everything else they do; they stole it, I guess."

"You didn't have much trouble escaping then?" Teyla asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly. After fighting my way out of the cell, it was just a matter of avoiding detection as I made my way through the maze of underground corridors within the complex. They had the dart under heavy guard but I took them by surprise; they definitely weren't expecting me to come at them weapons blazing. I was in need of some luck. The hardest thing though was actually flying the damn thing."

Ronon smiled "wish I'd been there."

"No sign of Anna then?" Mckay asked.

Sheppard sighed "I checked every room as I went but no sign of her. They must have moved her out very fast."

Ronon had heard of these bounty hunters before; "I remember this guy Ballari when I was on Sateda. He was a mercenary back then; our military didn't have much time for him."

"Well, can't say I do either; a real pain in the ass." Sheppard replied.

"Well, we mustn't waste any more time," Carter said as she tapped on her control console "Major Lorne to the conference room, please." She turned to Sheppard and studied his face "Colonel, please get Dr. Keller to look at that face of yours before you do anything else."

Sheppard touched his jaw as he moved it from side to side "its fine Colonel, just a bit bruised, that's all."

Carter gave him a look of disapproval and carried on with her attention turning to Teyla and Ronon. "I would like you two to go to M4T-332 to check on something; it seems that our Dr Leonard Brown was with an expedition there and has been reported missing. I also have reports that the village is a trading mecca, with travellers and traders from a large number of worlds passing though. It would be the ideal place to pick up any possible information about these bounty hunters; check with these people to see if they have heard anything, anything at all that would prove useful."

"Yes Colonel, we will leave at once." Teyla replied and Ronon nodded his agreement.

The door opened and in walked Lorne; he glanced over to Carter "Ma'am." he said before he looked over to Sheppard. "Colonel, I heard that you were back. It's good to see you Sir; but what's happened to………….."

"I'm afraid Dr Kelton didn't make it back with me." Sheppard interrupted and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"She's not….." Lorne couldn't bear to say the rest.

"No, she's alive but she's been sold to someone; don't know who." Sheppard replied flatly; he couldn't believe that he actually had to say such a thing.

"Sold? You're kiddin'… Really? What…..whatever for? …." Lorne looked horrified.

"Whatever they want, Major, it's something she knows or they think she knows. I don't think she is in any immediate danger." Sheppard reassured his second-in-command, as he caught the downcast look on his face.

"Well from what you were saying it could be research we are doing here, ancient research perhaps; just about anything." McKay responded.

"Well it doesn't matter what they want; we are going to find her and bring her back." Carter insisted.

"What's the plan Ma'am? I'll have my men ready as soon as you want." Lorne offered eagerly; glad that he was getting to do something.

"Yes Major, I would like you, your team, Col Sheppard and McKay to go back to the planet and take a look around."

"They're not likely to still be there are they?" McKay said with some apprehension.

Sheppard stood as he answered. "No, I doubt it but it's a start; we may find some information that can help us."

Sheppard was still feeling his face as he said "we'll take the Puddle Jumper; the bay in 15."

ooooOoooo

Sheppard and McKay had split up from Lorne and his men as they separately searched the vast facility; they found the place deserted just as Sheppard had expected. When Sheppard found the cell that he and Anna had been held in a few hours earlier, he considered what had happened there and winced at the thought of it; he then tapped his earpiece "Major, anything to report?"

"Yeah, tell McKay he needs to see this." Lorne replied.

Sheppard, and McKay met with Lorne in the dingy control room which had obviously been left in a hurry with papers strewn around and bare wires hanging from various bits of equipment. Lorne then left as he continued his sweep of the facility with his men; there was a lot of ground to cover and he was determined not to miss a thing.

"This looks interesting; a temporary base of operations; Hmmmm …..looks like they've left only the most basic stuff behind." McKay said as he scrutinised all the various bits of equipment. "They've wiped all the data as you'd expect…… …but…..aha….. hellooooo…..; but not this." McKay smiled at his ingenuity.

"OK what have you got?"

McKay tapped the keys on the control panel furiously. "Just wait a minute" and he carried on tapping and "…..not sure if this is what………"

"McKay!" Sheppard interrupted.

McKay turned with a self satisfied grin on his face as a screen lit up. "And if I'm correct…….." …..yet more tapping of the control panel………. "Communications with the buyer; details of his plans; transcripts of various conversations. Is that good enough?"

"Hey let me take a look at that first" Sheppard said. But McKay had already skimmed through the first lot of information.

"Hmmmm. Interesting conversation you and Anna had." McKay smirked.

Sheppard snapped at him. "Just take anything that's useful and let's go." It had been a long day and he had had enough. When he turned to look at Lorne as he entered the room; saw the grim look on his face, he knew that it was about to get worse, as Lorne informed him "I know where Dr. Brown is Colonel; just found his body."

ooooOoooo

When Teyla and Ronon stepped though the gate they had Colonel Carter waiting for them and they exchanged greetings and smiled as they walked towards her office.

Carter spoke first, "so……. anything?"

"One particularly disturbing piece of news Colonel; there seems to be someone willing to pay a substantial amount of money for the capture of Major Lorne**."**

"Major Lorne?" Carter was surprised "another bounty?"

"Apparently so." Teyla confirmed "Also, a bit of gossip here and there, nothing concrete but there is a definite excitement amongst some of the travellers; they talk of a bringer of knowledge that will soon fulfil their destiny; another, that the Wraith will soon be destroyed by the harbinger of doom."

"All superstition" muttered Ronon.

Teyla added "Perhaps……. and normally I would agree but although it could be the peoples way of coping with the reawakening of the Wraith …….with everything that has happened……….I am not so sure."

Ronon continued, "didn't find any trace of Dr. Brown; no one would talk. I'm sure they knew something though."

Carter looked solemn, "unfortunately I do know something on that score; not good news I'm afraid."

ooooOoooo

"Interesting, McKay, but will it work?" Sheppard asked McKay after being told of his plan.

"Of course it will work. If the Major agrees I can implant a tracking device in him that is almost impossible to detect."

"Almost?"

"Yes almost!" McKay exclaimed and continued "Nothing is absolutely certain is it? The one drawback is that because it is so very small and virtually undetectable it will be absorbed into his body after a few hours; we will need to work quickly when he's taken. I'll be able to track him virtually anywhere though. If he agrees that is."

"I am standing_ right _here you know." Lorne declared as he folded his arms and glared at McKay.

McKay was oblivious to him and enthusiastically looked over at Sheppard. "So, what do you think?"

Sheppard looked over to Lorne and raised his eyebrows, "well Major?"

ooooOoooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** The story continues………

**Spoilers:** Minor references to all seasons.

**Warnings:** Lorne whump. Bit of swearing.

* * *

**The Life and Times of Dr. Anna Maria Kelton**

**The hour is late**

Anna squealed with delight as Lorne chased her though the meadow until she reached the river bank and could go no further.

"You can't escape now, I have you; you're caught," he laughed as he grabbed hold of her, tickled her ribs, playfully swung her around and pulled her onto the soft grass. They lay there for a moment in the summer sun gazing at each other as they caught their breath. Lorne propped himself up on one elbow as he looked lovingly into Anna's eyes and placed a daisy in her hair as he said "You are now even more beautiful."

He lightly kissed the tip of her nose while she ran her finger tips across his face and neck.

Anna sighed and smiled. "You make me so happy Evan Lorne."

He then licked his finger and slowly traced it around her lips as she seductively opened her mouth…………..

"Dr Kelton…. Anna……" a voice from somewhere rang out.

Anna opened her eyes and groaned. "_Bugger!"_

She decided that were two things she hated in life; being woken up when having a hot dream and the other, being sold by bounty hunters. At that moment she was having difficulty deciding which one was worse.

A young woman stood by her bed, the perpetrator of the annoying wake up call.

"Yes, what do you want Marley?" Anna asked with a sigh but she already knew the answer.

"You have to come, you'll be late." She insisted, while thinking that she had never been given such an assignment before; to look after a kidnapped scientist from another galaxy. No, that was definitely not in her training.

"Yes, yes just give me five minutes" Anna replied as she hauled herself out of bed and headed for the shower. As she stood beneath the warm water her thoughts turned to how she had been bundled into a spacecraft and brought to the facility two days earlier. On her arrival she was detained in a holding area and finally discovered the reason she had been taken. The chief scientist Moran took great pains to explain to her that the final phase of a massive project had been held up because of a lack of knowledge in one key area and that her expertise would be vital to help complete it. He went on to inform her about the facility where she was now being held. Apparently it had been built hundreds of years ago partly for research and partly as a home for Lassand, the Leader of the Federation. She had briefly glimpsed its exterior as she left the spacecraft and it was an interesting mix of old and new. It had been partly built into the island's rocky plateau and sat majestically overlooking the ocean; with only one narrow road connecting it to the mainland, escape from it seemed impossible.

Anna dressed, returned to her room and found that she was alone. She went to the window and looked out onto the ocean contemplating whether she would ever leave the place. Even though she wasn't being kept in a damp dark cell in chains she was still a prisoner none the less and her hope of anyone finding her were fading rapidly. With that unsettling thought in her head she dragged herself off to the labs before security were sent to force her there at gunpoint.

ooooOoooo

Sheppard and Lorne discussed the up and coming mission in the conference room and Sheppard asked "You realise that this may not even have anything to do with Anna's abduction. You still wanna do this?"

"Yes sir, I think it's worth a shot. It's the only real lead we have…..McKay said he would get the Doc to put the tracker in…….in fact they should be ready …." he looked at his watch "well….. just about now."

"Yeah, you're right, it is worth a shot." Sheppard repeated. "We have to start somewhere."

Lorne gave a nod in agreement.

As he made his way to the infirmary he couldn't help thinking that lately all his missions had been challenging and dangerous, hell, that was what he was trained for he reminded himself. He just had a feeling about this one; that his luck was about to run out.

ooooOoooo

Lorne and his team had split up and were independently making their way through the village, stopping every now and then, asking the traders a few questions about Dr Brown and generally making themselves known. After about an hour of this Lorne tapped on his earpiece, "Anderson, anything?

"No sir, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Nothing to report here either give it another 10………………….."

Lorne was cut off as three men crept up behind him and put a black hood over his head and bundled him into a nearby shack.

"Sir?…… Major?…Please respond……." Lieutenant Anderson tried to re-establish contact with his Commander.

Passers-by ignored the muffled cries as they gave each other worried glances but didn't dare intervene. Lorne struggled and fought to make his capture look genuine and after he could tolerate no more, allowed himself to be beaten into submission. He played his part convincingly and his abductors dragged him off; now his life lay in the hands of Sheppard and his team.

Lieutenant Anderson & Sergeant Miller made one final sweep of the village for their Commander. When they were convinced he had been taken, they rushed back to the jumper and made their way back to Atlantis with the news.

ooooOoooo

McKay had the panel up and running with a map of the star system in front of him, carefully watched by Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla.

"OK he was here" McKay points to P4T-332 "and as it is already transmitting lets see where it takes him."

The green blip they were all watching disappeared.

"Hey it's gone" Sheppard said in surprise and gave McKay a quizzical look.

"Yes it's Ok I was expecting that."

"Really?"

"Yes really, the space vehicle, stargate or whatever will interfere with the signal for a while."

They were all looking at the screen as Carter walked in.

"How's it coming?" she asked.

"We're waiting for the signal to reappear." Sheppard said while everyone continued to stare at the screen.

The blip re-appeared and McKay smiled.

"See right on cue. There!" as he pointed to it.

"Do we know where _there_ is?" Carter asked.

"No, but the database will have it I'm sure." McKay answered confidently.

He tapped on the control keys and in an instant the information appeared. "It's called Draya, one of ten planets in the solar system. Hmm this is interesting apparently the Drayans were around the same time as the ancients……… if the current inhabitants are the descendants, then they are a very old civilisation." McKay carried on scrolling through the Ancient's data "Draya was the dominant planet in a confederation of the ten planets and…. there's mention of the ancients sharing research with them, joint projects and the like…… one of the biggest projects they worked on together was wormhole technology; the collection of exotic matter………."

"How could they have possibly have known that Anna was researching this?" Carter interrupted.

McKay threw her a bewildered look, as he had no idea either and carried on "The aim was to escape the Wraith by going anywhere, either in this or perhaps a parallel world and possibly at any _time _as well. They considered this the perfect escape plan from the Wraith. You just know what this is like don't you?... with the manipulating of exotic matter and particles; if they put this into action and the results are the same as on that ancient outpost….."

"Where you destroyed a whole solar system." Sheppard happily reminded Mckay as Ronon smirked at him.

"Well, five sixths destroyed actually, but yes! Whole galaxies could be affected this time, it's totally unknown territory."

McKay carried on with his searching the database "Oh no…. this is bad, it seems that the Ancients cut off relations with them permanently because……Oh …wait…well it doesn't actually say…..it's missing ….the information has been deleted. So whatever it was, the Ancients didn't want a record kept of it."

"That can not be good." Teyla chipped in.

"Perhaps they have changed over the years, it was a long time ago." Sheppard considered.

"You think? Then why have one, I mean two, of our scientist's kidnapped?" McKay said

"Good point." Sheppard didn't need much convincing.

"I think it's safe to assume that they are continuing with their plans and experiments." Carter said knowing that this could mean a lot of trouble for them.

ooooOoooo

Lorne awoke and made his first mistake. He moved. He was immediately hit by a wave of pain as his bruised and battered body bitterly complained of the beating it had received earlier. He lay still for a moment and considered his options but he realistically knew he had only one; to check for any injuries. Muttering curses that would make a sailor blush he forced himself to sit and immediately felt the room spinning. Determined not to throw up, he concentrated on investigating the damage to the top of his head and was relieved to find that although the wound was deep, the blood had stopped flowing; he knew this because it had congealed into a sticky mess down one side of his face. He carefully moved his hand to the injury which concerned him most; the swelling of his right eye which restricted his vision. This he feared would put him at a disadvantage when the time came to fight, something he didn't need a physic to tell him; could happen anytime soon. As he gradually focussed on his surroundings he saw everything as expected, a cell with a bed, a chair and a bucket in the corner. "_All the comforts of home_" he thought sarcastically and hoped that he was being held by the right bad guys and that Sheppard was on his way.

ooooOoooo

Marley looked up and gave Anna a little nod and a smile as she arrived at the lab. She, like all the other scientists and technicians, worked there out of a sense of duty and a desire to find the ultimate weapon to defeat the Wraith; the need to force anyone to work on the project was something she disapproved of and couldn't understand why her father, Moran, approved of such a thing. He was at his station going over the work prepared by Anna the previous day when he heard footsteps approaching; he looked up, saw her standing in front of him and frowned "Hmm, Dr Kelton, we need to have a talk."

"OK. What ever you want." Anna answered flatly.

"But it will have to wait because I've just been informed that our Supreme Leader Lassand has requested to see you and you are to leave at once."

Anna was surprised but breathed a sigh of relief as it was becoming increasingly difficult to fool Moran and she was sure he was becoming suspicious of her slow progress. She couldn't understand how the other scientists were finding it so difficult to find a solution as it couldn't be from lack of equipment because the labs were impressive, similar to those in Atlantis and as she looked around at these people she got the impression they had all been trying to unravel the problem for far too long; they could do with a holiday. In the short time she had been there she had already proved the equations to her satisfaction and reached the point where the particle chamber could be readied for testing but realised it was in her own interests to stall them as long as possible and so kept the results to herself.

Moran called one of his security men and Anna was lead out of the lab and taken along the main corridor, passed the room which housed the particle chamber and into one of the many transporters. This brought them out onto a higher level with one long passageway which they walked along until they eventually came upon a huge wooden door; the guard selected a large key from a bunch around his waist and unlocked it. Walking through the doorway Anna found herself in a palatial hall with white marble pillars, beautiful mosaic floor and huge picture window overlooking the ocean and guessed that the man sitting in the leather chair who gazed out of that window was Lassand. He stood up as soon as he saw her enter "Come in Dr Kelton or may I call you Anna."

"My friends call me Anna, so no, please don't" the words just slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I see, perhaps then I need to get to know you better." he smiled "I would have preferred to be here when you first arrived to explain the situation to you but I've much to do and have only just arrived. The Federation doesn't run itself you know."

Anna remained stony faced as she listened to him continue with his explanations.

"You have already been told that you hold the key to the final phase of a project that has been causing my scientists problems for years; that is why you are here. This project first began millennia ago but was halted when we had a disagreement with our…allies. It was started again about fifty years ago and has been slowly but surely working towards its conclusion."

Anna was incredulous "I can't believe that you kidnap me and keep me here against my will when you have your own people to do this work."

Lassand changed his apparently relaxed manner, became agitated and began pacing the room. He spoke with urgency in his voice "We are running out of time because the Wraith have been awakened, by your own people I gather, and it has become crucial that you help us. In the last few years all attempts to come anywhere near a solution have failed and we cannot afford to wait any longer. Moran tells me that you may be holding out on us" and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Anna "You may need a little persuasion I think."

He touched a small console and a screen appeared not unlike the HUD on a puddle jumper and a perfect picture formed. "This is a feed of the cells here; it's someone you know I believe."

Anna moved in to have closer look and was horrified at what she saw.

"Lorne? You..you…have…… Lorne?" she stammered in surprise as she looked at him sitting in a cell on the edge of his bed, beaten and bloodied.

Anna said no more and closed her eyes as the truth of the situation dawned on her. She realised what he was saying without the words being spoken and it made her feel sick.

Lassand looked at her and smiled as he watched her suffer. He was a master at manipulation and usually congratulated himself on his devious abilities but this time found himself unusually moved by her torment. Compassion was an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time and tried to ignore it as he turned off the screen.

But as Anna just stood there stunned, trying to take it all in, Lassand placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, there is something else that you need to see. This will prove that you are needed here and it may persuade you to help without the need for any more unnecessary suffering to anyone. He passed his hand across a panel on the wall and a door opened into a vault like room. As they entered Anna saw on the wall paintings, drawings and the occasional lithograph, hundreds of them row after row.

Lassand proudly gave Anna the guided tour. "These pictures are all the people who have had meaning in Draya throughout our history, religious and political leaders; seers, artists, musicians and warriors, all that have made a contribution in the last ten millennia or so."

Lassand's voice droned on as Anna, vaguely aware of the history lesson that was being presented to her, passed portraits of men, women, old and young, the generations of another world. In a different situation she thought it would have been a fascinating way to spend the morning; but definitely not today. He then stopped and said "this is what I want you to see" as they took a turn into a small chamber off the main room and a light automatically came on as they entered.

Her eyes widened with disbelief as she saw a portrait of herself staring down from the wall. Her face….in every detail.

Lassand studied the expression on Anna's face as he contemplated the scenario. This woman had been part of Draya's history for 10,000 years, someone he had only given a passing thought to until the last couple of months. Now that she stood in front of him he was unsure of how he felt; history and prophesy unfolding before his eyes.

Anna considered whether some kind of elaborate scam was being played, with her at its centre, but as she did so her eyes moved across to the only other picture in the room; a large painting reminiscent of the old oil masterpieces found in the galleries back home. She slowly made her way towards it with her heart in her mouth, drawn to it with a morbid fascination. This was one of her kneeling by a dying man, who was lying on the ground in a pool of blood……… with a sword in his chest. Her hand went immediately to her mouth as she tried to stifle a gasp.

"Oh my God, no…" Anna whispered under her breath.

ooooOoooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** The penultimate chapter. Can Major Lorne avoid his deadly destiny?

**Spoilers:** Possible minor references to all seasons.

**Warnings:** Death, kissing, a hint of sex, a bit of violence and swearing. Not necessarily in that order! Oh yes and there's a jealous megalomaniac. :)

* * *

**The Life and Times of Dr. Anna Maria Kelton**

**The hand of fate**

Anna stood transfixed at what was essentially a painting capturing the last few moments of Lorne's life. It shocked her to the core.

Lassand broke the silence. "Recognising your comrade as the one in the picture has been a shock to me as well because these pictures have been here for thousands of years. Many of our religious teachers have treated them as signs and portents; philosophers have explained them with their usual wordy insights and scientists have used the current theories but I have always kept an open mind."

Anna listened but was still rooted to the spot.

"Your face has been part of our heritage since the parting of the ways with the Lanteans. No one knows exactly how these pictures, or the writings that accompanied them, came into being. They have always held a fascination for us, stored here for all these years, waiting for the day when you would come."

"This ….this…isn't rational … surely ….. it's just not possible." Anna said desperately searching for the words to explain such a thing but then she thought of something else which puzzled her. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Well that's interesting….. it just happens that one of your expedition a Dr. Brown was having a passing liaison with a Drayan women, a traveller and historian who has a particular interest in these pictures. He was enthusiastically telling her about the many things in Atlantis and had photographs of many of your people, including you."

Anna remembered Dr. Leonard Brown. He was a really keen photographer and had snapped her only a few hours after her arrival. She often saw him taking candid shots in and around Atlantis and most of the expedition just let him get on with it, except Ronon. For some reason he hated it and would glare at Brown any time he saw the camera. She smiled a little at the thought of it but became aware of Lassand's voice drifting in and out of her mind and made a conscious effect to listen.

"She recognised your face and informed her religious order. We decided that further investigation was required and Ballari was engaged to pick him up. He was very forthcoming with all the questions about you; Ballari was excellent at getting the job done. When it was discovered the kind of research you were doing, everything seemed to fall into place."

Anna read some text beside the picture of her:

_The bringer shall come from the end of time and with her the salvation of all. From the darkness shall be gathered the sparks of life and the Wraith shall be no more. _

"So Dr Kelton, it seems that the prophesy is about to be fulfilled."

"You seem so sure but how can you tell from that?" Anna questioned.

"Well, my favourite interpretation of the text is that the female in the picture will help complete our particle research by the time of the next Wraith awakening. Not quite so poetic but much more practical."

"So you paid bounty hunters to bring me here" she said and immediately thought of the Colonel, "and Sheppard, Oh God, is he dead?"

"Ah yes, the Colonel…. very resourceful. I can tell you that he escaped and caused Ballari all sorts of trouble." Lassand said as he found himself opening up to her.

"Really?" she smiled and it felt good that he had escaped. One small victory, she thought.

Lassand enjoyed her smile. He was enjoying her company and it made him feel good.

"So, it was my duty as Leader to bring you here. Would you have come willingly if asked?"

"It wouldn't have been my call. It's unlikely that my superiors would have agreed to such a thing. What you have in mind is dangerous, crazy and dangerous so no I don't suppose I would have," Anna replied.

"That's what I thought, so I paid a small fortune to get you here."

Anna wasn't really listening anymore as all she could think about was Lorne.

"If I do as you ask, help you with the final equations and tests, will you let me see Major Lorne….please?"

Lassand felt vaguely jealous at her wanting to see him but as he needed her cooperation found himself saying curtly, "Yes, you can see him briefly, I'll have you taken there now."

ooooOoooo

"You've cloaked it right?" McKay asked Sheppard.

Sheppard threw McKay an irritated look.

"Well I'm just asking."

"Just concentrate on the signal. How is it?" Sheppard queried.

"Still going strong."

"Okay then, that's good."

"What's that up ahead." Ronon pointed to the far distance.

"Looks like an island" Teyla replied.

"That's where the signal is" McKay confirmed.

"Perfect. Let's take a look" Sheppard said as he changed course.

ooooOoooo

Anna left Lassand's room with the guard, returning by the same route she had taken earlier; passed the labs, down a staircase and on to the lower levels. Anna noticed a row of cells, some empty, some with prisoners and the guard silently pointed to the end of the corridor. She quickened her pace and came to a cell door which opened automatically on her arrival.

"Evan?" she asked hesitantly as she stood in the doorway and peered in.

"Anna!" Lorne exclaimed and smiled as he struggled to his feet. "This is great, you're OK."

Anna's face fell as she saw the state he was in. "But _you're_ not, you're hurt" she said concerned as she moved closer towards him.

"Yeah just a bit, I'll live."

"It's great to see you too but I wish you weren't here, it's not safe for you," she said thinking of the painting in the vault.

"Probably not" he agreed as he put his arms around her and gave her a loving hug. Anna closed her eyes and wrapped herself around him and just enjoyed being in his arms. They stayed like that for a while in silence until Lorne saw a young woman standing in the doorway.

He whispered to Anna, "We have company" and she looked up to see Marley standing there with a bowl of water in one hand and a medical kit in the other.

"I thought you would need these" she said.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you" Anna replied with a smile.

She opened the kit and found some painkillers which Lorne gratefully swallowed. They sat on the bed as Anna placed the bowl on the chair, added some antiseptic to the water and soaked some swabs in it. Lorne winced as she began to clean the wound on his head.

"Keep still, it won't take long," Anna said firmly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Lorne teased as he flinched again, "but it fuc….." he stopped himself and rephrased his words with a grin, "it stings a bit."

"I'm not that easily offended" Anna replied as she rolled her eyes but didn't take them off the task in hand.

"I can't believe they did this to you" she muttered under her breath as she continued to wipe away the dried blood.

"Well I didn't make it easy for them. I didn't just roll over and play dead."

"Please don't say that word" she said as her heart missed a beat.

"Which word is that?"

"The dead one."

"Aw...don't worry, I'm virtually indestructible."

"I hope so" Anna said quietly, "I really hope so."

"There, that's the best I can do" she said as she dropped the last bloody swab in the bowl. "At least your wound is clean. You could really do with some decent meds and a few stitches though."

She sighed as she looked at him, minus the blood and dirt and it pained her to see how badly his face had been beaten. She found herself softly kissing his swollen eye and face as if by doing so the injuries would magically disappear.

"Mmm that's nice, don't stop," Lorne murmured as he enjoyed the sensation. He then put his hand under her chin, brought her face to his and gently kissed her lips.

"Is that OK?" Lorne asked tentatively as he pulled away.

Anna's eyes were closed "Oh my God, yes" she said with a grin.

Lorne smiled and kissed her once more as he manoeuvred her backwards on to the bed. Their kiss became increasingly passionate as their desire for one another intensified. Anna gave a little moan of pleasure as his tongue explored her mouth and his hands gently caressed her body. When they finally came up for air Anna was gasping. She'd been totally lost in the moment but was soon brought back to reality when footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

Marley who had discreetly stepped outside, suddenly returned and said, "The guard is coming."

Anna looked stressed as Lorne held her.

"It's OK," he reassured her quietly, "the others are coming for us. It won't be long."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." he whispered.

She felt comforted by that and gave him one last lingering kiss.

"Time," the guard barked.

ooooOoooo

Anna and Marley walked back to the lab together.

"Thanks for helping us" Anna said gratefully.

"I don't approve of what's happening to you and your comrade. We are not all like Lassand you know. Many of our people dislike him, hate him even."

"Has anyone tried to remove him from power?"

Marley was philosophical. "Many have tried over the years but he has a huge military machine at his disposal to crush any rebellion. I have heard that many of the people on the other planets are getting increasingly restless and angry with him so who knows what will happen in the future."

They arrived back at the labs where Moran was waiting. "I hear that you have something for me Dr. Kelton."

"Yes I'll get the papers you need. Everything I have worked on since I've been here will be there for you to check."

"You are not needed here at the moment so you can go back to your room and wait for Lassand's orders."

Anna arrived in her room to be greeted with a note from Lassand and on her bed lay a beautiful blue silky evening dress for her to wear. He had invited her to dinner in his room in one hour. Anna sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. "If you're coming John Sheppard, please hurry," she said quietly to herself.

ooooOoooo

While Moran was distracted checking Anna's paperwork, Marley used the opportunity to sneak out to the cells unseen. Lorne looked up and saw her through the bars.

"You need to help her" Marley said earnestly.

"Why, what's happened, what's wrong?"

"Lassand, our leader…… he's invited her for one of his dinners and that means only one thing…. he wants her. What he wants he gets."

Lorne swore quietly under his breath and hit the bars of his cell in frustration. "And I'm stuck in here. I have to get out."

Marley pulled out a small crystal from her pocket. "Here, changing this in the panel will override the locking mechanism. Lassand's room is here," pointing to a map on a hand held device. "Oh and with the chef and his staff delivering the meal, his door should be unlocked. I'm afraid I can't help anymore than that."

"Thanks, that's more than enough. Why are you doing this?"

Marley sighed and replied sadly, "He took a fancy to my mother some time ago and when she refused him, had her put in prison on some trumped up charge of treason. She died there a few years later."

ooooOoooo

"Can you see anywhere to land?" Sheppard asked as everyone scrutinised the area below to find somewhere suitable. "This is…. worrying. I'll fly over again to make sure I haven't missed anywhere."

"What about…. there….. it's pretty close to the signal too." McKay pointed to a small flat roof.

"OK, it's a pretty tight squeeze but here we go."

"Oh!" McKay declared.

"What now?" Sheppard asked.

"The signal's gone…... the tracker must have been absorbed, still, it lasted longer than I thought."

ooooOoooo

The meal was fantastic, the wine was superb and Lassand was the perfect host. He wanted to impress his guest as he decided she was the woman he needed and wanted in his life. She fitted his plans perfectly.

Lassand walked over to the window and gazed out at the ocean. "Just look at how beautiful this world is, as are all the planets I control. I have absolute power over them but it's no longer enough. It would make me happy if you stayed here with me, willingly.

Anna just sat and stared at him. He had to be kidding, she thought.

He walked towards Anna as he continued. "There is unrest on many of the planets in the Federation. When word gets out that you have been found and are helping with our struggle against the Wraith, it will bring all the people together.

So, I want to make you a proposal. Stay on Draya and finish the project. I will allow Major Lorne to leave unharmed then it will not be possible for that deadly part of the prophesy to come to pass. He will be safe. You will soon forget about him as you begin a new life here."

He smiled as he walked around to Anna and lightly ran his hand across her bare shoulders. "You do look so very lovely in this dress."

Anna cringed at his touch but felt obliged to take his outstretched hand as he helped her to her feet. Lassand had never had to restrain his urges and he wasn't about to start. Without any warning he pulled Anna close to him and tried to kiss her.

"No, stop. What the hell are you doing?" Anna cried out as she pushed him away.

His whole mood changed as his face turned red with anger. "You were more than happy to let the Major kiss and touch you" he growled as he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"What! You were watching? You..you…bloody pervert" Anna said accusingly.

This only made him more angry and determined. He held her tighter and tried to kiss her again. Anna struggled to get away but was surprised at his strength, her own rising panic and the restricting tight dress. She struggled to calm herself but when she felt a hand creep up her thigh her reaction was automatic and she kicked him in the shin. His hold on her lessened just enough for her to wriggle free and she ran towards the door. Lassand was quick. He ran a few paces, grabbed her arm and pulled her back with such a force that she fell to the floor striking her head on the table leg. As he stood over her he heard a voice.

"Lassand…….how about you deal with me" Lorne commanded as he stood in the doorway. Although his face showed its usual steely composure, his eyes flashed with anger as he saw Anna lying on the floor semi conscious.

"Well….well…. look who's here, the gallant hero" Lassand sneered.

"Don't make this difficult Lassand. It's over, Anna's coming with me."

Lassand looked at the sword displayed on the wall and smirked. "I don't think so. Your deadly destiny…… just seems unavoidable" and with that grabbed the sword and charged towards the Major.

Lorne was quick and dodged the blade as Lassand came in for the attack. He grabbed a heavy silver platter off the table to use as a shield to deflect the next blow which came crashing down towards his head. He hurled the platter at Lassand like a discus, just missing his head by a whisker.

Anna had started to become more lucid and could just make out what was going on. When she saw Lassand with the sword she cried out to Lorne, "No….. Evan, you have to leave, you don't understand."

On hearing her voice he was distracted for a moment and Lassand took the advantage. He came around on Lorne's blind side and the last thing that the Major saw was a quick flash of steel as the blade was thrust into his chest.

The sounds which could be heard echoing in the room were a mixture of Lassand's cry of victory, Anna's howls of anguish and Lorne's scream as he collapsed on to the floor.

Anna jumped up and ran to him. She knelt at his side as she tried to stem the flow of blood with her hands.

"Please, you have to help him, he's dying," she appealed to Lassand.

He didn't hear her. He was enthralled by the scene and its monumental significance.

Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Teyla ran into the room. They had their weapons trained on Lassand but looked appalled as they saw Anna and Lorne on the floor.

"What the hell's going on?" Sheppard asked as he was trying to make some sense of the scene.

"He's killed him, he's killed Lorne," Anna wept as she glared at Lassand.

Ronon powered his stunner, fired and Lassand slumped to the ground.

"I hope that was set to kill," Anna cried between sobs.

Ronon looked at Sheppard hoping for a sign of approval to kill him but he gave a little shake of his head.

"We have to leave now," Sheppard said urgently. "We could be discovered at any minute."

"No, I'm not going. I'm not leaving him," Anna insisted.

"We will take him with us. We will not leave him behind." Teyla said gently as she placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder.

As Ronon and Sheppard moved towards Lorne's body, Teyla sighed, "If only we had arrived earlier."

Anna turned her tear stained face to them. "Earlier" she repeated as the word sank in. "That's it. I have an idea." She wiped away the tears with her hand, incidentally smearing Lorne's blood on her cheeks. "Rodney how would you like to try the most advanced device ever built…..in the whole universe?"

ooooOoooo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** The final chapter. Can Anna really do the impossible and save Major Lorne?

**Spoilers:** Possible minor references to all seasons.

**Warnings:** Death and general mayhem.

* * *

**The Life and Times of Dr. Anna Maria Kelton**

**A wrinkle in time**

McKay was totally taken by surprise. "It's ready?"

"It will be…" Anna paused. "You know about it?" Now she was surprised.

"Exotic matter…….. particles." McKay said matter of factly.

"Yes, but how ……?."

"Database in Atlantis." McKay interrupted. "So can we really use it?"

"Yes."

"Is that a yes, absolutely or a yes, maybe."

Yes, absolutely."

"I was afraid of that."

Anna gave him a quizzical look.

"I can be just as pig headed certain." McKay insinuated.

"Really? I would never have guessed."

"Hmm, very funny but you know what I mean though."

"Look Rodney, as far as I can tell, it all checks out. We need to hurry though. We'll only have one shot at this. I'll give you details as we go."

Anna didn't waste any time explaining the device to McKay and she hoped that his enthusiasm would over ride his usual keen sense of self preservation. Sheppard got the general idea of what they wanted to do but was keen to discuss it further.

"OK Anna, on so many levels this is wrong. You know how this going back in time can screw everything up don't you?" Sheppard said without breaking his stride.

"Look I have it all worked out, if we set it to the tiniest matter burst it will take me back about five minutes. What can go wrong in five minutes? The timeline will be virtually unaltered; Lorne will be saved and we can get out of here." Anna insisted as they reached the transporter.

A few moments later the doors opened on to the floor which housed the labs and the particle machine. Two guards, who were standing nearby, instinctively brought their weapons up to fire but were too slow as Ronon downed them with his stunner.

Shepard and Ronon dragged their limp bodies into a nearby storage closet and Mckay turned his attention to the lab security lock. Sheppard opened his mouth to speak but Anna continued the conversation.

"Look, ask yourselves this. Hasn't there been a time when you wish you could have saved someone; a friend, a member of your team? Wouldn't you do it, take a chance and save them? Well I have that chance here and now. Lorne deserves that chance and I intend to give it to him."

After pulling the outer casing off the control panel, McKay soon adjusted the wiring and the doors silently slid open.

McKay was astounded. "Some lab! You didn't say it was this ….huge."

"It's like an aircraft hangar. You could get twenty 302's in here." Sheppard remarked as he followed them in, "and it's freezing."

Anna agreed. "Most of these large storage areas are for the containment of the exotic particles and matter. They keep it cool for safety reasons. Over there" she pointed to the furthest part of the hanger, "is the landing bay for the ship which was purposely built for harvesting the exotic matter. I've seen it. It's very impressive."

Anna then walked over to the largest metal structure in the room which towered above them all. "And here is the miracle device." She said with admiration as she stepped inside and inspected it. McKay was just as keen and quickly followed her.

Sheppard looked on as they both worked their way around the device checking the controls and inputting data while Teyla and Ronon kept guard at the door. He still needed convincing.

"Rodney help me out here. Just how dangerous _is_ this?"

"Truth is, I just don't know. It looks good though. Everything has been well researched and this whole place is just incredible. These people really know their stuff."

"We've been down this road before. It didn't end well, remember?" Sheppard reminded him.

"Yes, yes I remember." McKay replied while carrying on recording and inputting the new data. He then paused and looked up at Sheppard. "So, what's it to be then?"

He sighed and thought of the members of the expedition who had been lost so far. He really didn't want there to be another. "OK then just get on with it, but for the record, I don't like it. The first hint of trouble and we're out of here."

Anna looked relieved. "Thanks John." And she carried on with the final adjustments. "Rodney, I'm ready. Just control the matter burst and I'll do the rest. I'll just think of where and when I need to be." Almost as an afterthought she said. "Can I borrow a weapon please?"

Sheppard and McKay both looked at her in surprise and said. "What?"

"Just a pistol." Anna responded as casually as possible.

"I hope you know what you are doing." McKay queried as he unholstered his pistol and handed it to her.

"This just gets better and better." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"It'll be fine." Anna tried to sound calm and confident as she checked the weapon for readiness. "OK then, let's do it. See you all soon."

McKay activated the controls. The chamber gave off an eerie glow as the energy levels slowly started to build up. As they reached their optimum level a small point of light appeared and grew into a shimmering, swirling pool; it's ever changing colours danced and flickered in the middle of the chamber. Anna concentrated on the precise moment and position she wanted and stepped through the now fully grown wormhole.

The portal silently appeared in Lassand's room but he was oblivious to it as his focus was only on one thing. Just as the sword was about to be plunged into Lorne's chest Anna walked through and with no hesitation aimed the pistol and fired. It was just wide of its mark and grazed the side of Lassand's head. He turned in shock to face her and she wasted no time and fired again. This time the bullet found its target right between his eyes. For one brief second he seemed surprised at this turn of events but then collapsed to the floor with the sword still in his hand.

Lorne looked at her, wide eyed with astonishment, as he glanced over to see the other Anna still lying on the floor. As Sheppard and his team appeared in the doorway the whole room started to shimmer and shake as the two timelines battled against the paradox which had been created. The vibrations increased with such intensity that everyone covered their ears as an unbearable high pitched sound reverberated around the hall. As it reached it's deafening climax it seemed the room and everyone in it would be torn to pieces but suddenly the pistol in Anna's hand, the blood on her face and the Anna lying on the ground, faded and disappeared as the timelines realigned themselves. Everything became still and quiet once more.

"What the hell just happened?" Sheppard asked as he looked around the room.

"I'll explain later Colonel." Anna replied as she was helping Lorne to his feet "I'm really happy to see you though."

Lorne looked over at Sheppard with a pained smile. "Good to see you too Sir, glad you could make it."

"Yeah, good to see you too…… but you look like crap Major." Sheppard remarked bluntly as he took in Lorne's condition.

"Yeah. I've had better days." Lorne confirmed with a groan as he struggled to walk.

"But good job." Sheppard added.

Ronon helped Anna with Lorne as he struggled to walk towards the door. He was now feeling the effects of the medication, the fight and the lack of adrenalin which had previously kept him going for the last 30 minutes.

"Colonel, we should be leaving." Teyla suggested as she was keeping guard at the door. "I hear voices and footsteps above."

"Yes, we really _should_ be going. I'm getting some very high exotic particles readings. Did you start that device?" McKay looked intently at Anna.

"Er well yes and no. What is it?"

"According to this, it's operational. The readings I'm getting are incredibly high. In a few minutes it will be at a critical level. We really need to be somewhere else."

"I know where the device is located; I'll go and turn it off." Anna suggested.

"No. We have to leave, now!" Sheppard said firmly.

"Can we destroy it before it becomes dangerous?" Teyla asked.

"The drones…….from the Jumper." Ronon suggested.

"Yes, yes that might work." McKay said enthusiastically but added wistfully. "I really would love to investigate that device though."

"Well you did, sort of." Anna replied.

McKay looked puzzled.

"Later." Anna insisted.

Everyone made their way along the corridor and after a few minutes Teyla stopped.

"We came in this way" She said and opened a small door which revealed an emergency exit onto the roof.

Ronon supported Lorne up the ladder and everyone else quickly followed behind. The Jumper was only a few steps away and within a few minutes they were all on board speeding away from the facility. McKay hurriedly put the co-ordinates into the weapons system. "Fire when ready. Just make sure we're as far away as possible."

Sheppard fired the drones and as they raced towards their target, the Jumper increased its speed in the opposite direction. When the explosion occurred it took out part of the facility in a huge fireball.

Anna and Lorne sat in the back of the jumper and they both flinched as they felt the shock wave which reached them a few moments later. Anna sadly thought of the scientists and technicians caught up in it and hoped that Marley wasn't one of them.

As the enormity of what had just happened slowly began to sink in, she moved closer to Lorne for comfort. She let her hand rest lightly on his chest, closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt the steady rhythm of his beating heart.

ooooOoooo

"Hi." Anna said quietly as she entered the infirmary. Lorne was in bed, with his head in bandages, well medicated and drowsy.

"Hey." He responded and patted the side of his bed for her to sit.

"What's the damage then?" She enquired.

"You know most of it already. But I've been stitched, tested, prodded and medicated. Hopefully I'll survive _that_." He joked. "The Doc says that nothing's broken, but my ribs are giving me hell. So don't make me laugh."

"OK, that I can do ……can't say I really feel like joking. I feel shattered but you're looking so much better now." She replied.

"Yeah. Meds are a wonderful thing." He replied with a smile and drifted off in his thoughts for a while as they sat in silence. Anna was happy to wait for him to drift back again and when he did he declared "I haven't thanked you for saving my life back there. So …well….. thanks."

"You're welcome." Anna replied as she thought of how it could have turned out.

"My mind's a bit fuzzy on the details but were there two of you back there?"

"Well…. yes….. there were."

Lorne looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow.

Anna murmured, "Time paradox."

"Oh right, that explains everything then, something simple," and gave a little laugh, groaned and held his chest. "Argh……. don't make me do that."

Anna grimaced "Sorry but that wasn't a joke."

Lorne's sighed. "No? Should've guessed. Nothing out here is simple is it?"

Dr. Keller's voice drifted towards them. "He needs to rest now Anna."

They exchanged disappointed glances.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Anna said as she bent forward and brushed her lips against his but was taken by surprise as his hand reached out and held her head as he gave her a prolonged kiss.

"Yeah I'd like that, tomorrow then." Lorne replied with a little grin as he released her.

ooooOoooo

"I've read your report and I have to say that it doesn't bear any resemblance to Colonel Sheppard's or anyone else's on the mission for that matter." Carter was saying to Anna, in an informal meeting, two days after her arrival back in Atlantis. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you want to know?" Anna queried.

"The truth." Carter paused before she continued. "Believe me I know how complicated things can get. Having feelings for people…….."

"No, you misunderstand, it's not that." Anna interrupted. "Well, not all about that." It's about the device. The danger it poses."

"I thought it was destroyed."

"Yes, I think it was. But I still have that knowledge. Knowledge that our military and the I.O.A would love to get their hands on. I'm not sure they need to know everything. If I give you the whole account, will you use your judgement to decide what goes on the record?" Anna requested.

"If you're sure that's what you want."

After she had told Carter everything that had happened she waited for her response.

"So, you think that the device had a serious flaw?" Carter asked after considering all the information.

"Yes. It nearly shook the planet apart. I hadn't foreseen that happening. In fact it shouldn't have happened like that at all."

"We felt it here in Atlantis; thought it was an earthquake." Carter reflected.

"I imagine that it affected pretty much everywhere in this galaxy."

Carter paused and then said "You know how the I.O.A will look at this. Apart from the new technology, they won't like it that we've most probably made ourselves a powerful new enemy; that you killed their leader and activated a device that put the galaxy in peril."

"It sounds so much worse when you put it like that."

"Look I'm not judging you here. I just need to make a report. One that makes sense that is." Carter stressed.

"Remember, I got kidnapped, one of our scientists was murdered and I saved Major Lorne's life. That's how I see it."

"Yes I know." Carter replied sympathetically "I'll give it some thought and I'll let you know what I decide."

"What's going to happen to me? Will I be sent back to Earth?"

Carter sighed. "If it were up to me there wouldn't be a problem."

"I hope the I.O.A agrees with you." Anna replied hopefully.

"Before you leave there's something you may like to know. McKay eventually managed to find something in the database about the Ancients and the Drayans. It seems that the Drayans stole a Puddle Jumper and the time travelling device invented by the Atlantean Janus to go into their own future. They saw and heard about many events including your arrival and Lorne's battle with Lassand. Some of it was recorded at the time, some was passed down by word of mouth and there you have it. The Ancients cut off all ties with them after recovering the Jumper and time device and work on their projects ceased."

"They didn't say what my future would be afterwards did they?" Anna asked with a wry smile.

"No, they didn't but, personally, I think the future is what you make it."

Anna nodded in agreement as she stood and then made her way out of the Colonel's office. She tried to put any idea of being sent back to Earth to the back of her mind and found herself walking towards Lorne's quarters. He had been discharged that morning and her thoughts turned to how she was going to celebrate it with him. She decided the time had come to take that first step into her unknown future and ask him for that date.

ooooOoooo

**A/N:** To everyone who has stayed with the story to the end well….. thanks. Hope you liked it.

Not sure if I have finished with the character of Anna yet; as we all know 'the course of true love never runs smooth' does it?


End file.
